<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[全职猎人][团酷]风啊，我将挺身而出 by WolfyChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360699">[全职猎人][团酷]风啊，我将挺身而出</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan'>WolfyChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 团酷 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>风啊，我将挺身而出 / 風よ、私は立ち向かう</p><p>*背景：酷拉皮卡没有上船进入那场台词当主角的王位争夺战。然而，库洛洛还是因为西索而失去了两名团员。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[全职猎人][团酷]风啊，我将挺身而出</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.</p><p>风啊，我将挺身而出 / 風よ、私は立ち向かう<br/>去吧，那光明之处 / 行こう、輝きを目指して<br/>然我虽胸怀着诚挚的祈祷，/ 祈り、この胸に抱きしめ<br/>却仍失落在看似黑暗的未来 / 彷徨う、闇のような未来</p><p>1.</p><p>“妈妈，什么叫尽头？”<br/>“就是风都到不了的地方。”<br/>“那比风更远的又是什么地方呢？”</p><p>遥远的记忆如潮水一般灌入脑海。森林的夜色才刚刚褪去，阳光尚未穿透厚厚的枝叶。薄薄的雾霭像母亲一般拥抱着一切，潺潺的流水永无止境地向某处行进。而风，和利刃一样的风，和柔软的手心一样的风，拂过年少者的脸颊。<br/>他躺在草地上，双眼直直的看着还未落下的启明星。露水浸湿了他的衣襟，白衬衫变得有些通透，显出皎白的肌肤。金发散乱在青翠的杂草中，偶尔有蝴蝶和瓢虫经过，却丝毫没有打扰他。<br/>双刀散落在他的身旁。四肢或深或浅的伤痕显示出过载的训练量。他无声地抬起手，那里早已消失了锁链的痕迹。他太累了，但是他睡不着。<br/>他一个侧滚翻起了身，向着旭日初升的地方而去。</p><p>火车站。<br/>匆忙的人群与他擦肩而过。对他而言过大的皮衣似乎与他稚嫩的脸庞格格不入。假成熟，他想起很久以前友人对他的评价。但是他没有心情怀念过去，也没有必要拥有友人。有那么一刻，他很希望自己是一台机器，只为了简单的目的，反反复复机械地运作。<br/>“下一位，请出示你的证件。”<br/>他抬起头，迎着检票员过度警惕的神色，递过一个小本子。<br/>“酷拉皮卡，18岁……”<br/>检票员一边小声念出，一边核对着。<br/>“好了，你可以走了。”<br/>他斜跨着他的背包，沉默不语地上了列车。<br/>是的，他是酷拉皮卡。<br/>职业未知，正在周游世界，没有归宿。<br/>在很久以前的某个时刻，他也和此时一样登上列车。偶遇了一名有特殊能力的女性，也见到了曾经的朋友，再后来，他失败了。于那之后，他又踏上了旅程。<br/>浮浮沉沉，颠颠倒倒，反反复复地踏上旅程。<br/>列车上的车窗是封闭的。窗外的树木和群山迅速地向后退去，而云朵和太阳却恒定不变。在一个靠窗的位置，他翻开一本随手买来的书籍开始阅读。<br/>是从什么时候开始，心情变得如此平静？<br/>他自问自己。<br/>每收集一对眼球，他就要回到那个遥远的山谷。那个曾经受创、曾经被毁灭、此时又在自然的力量中重新再生的山谷。许久之前那里有过人类文明繁荣的足迹，而如今那里只有他一人。<br/>一次归来就代表了一次新的旅途的开始。<br/>旅途，一个过于浪漫的名词。他曾在书上看过无数关于旅途的爱情或者友情故事，他也看过无数关于旅途的流浪者或是流亡者的故事。他自认为自己不属于任何一种。硬要分类的话，他可能是一具途有空壳的肉体，一个古老民族的亡魂。<br/>翻页的速度在减慢。多久没有休息了呢？又多久没有沉睡了呢？而列车的摇晃似乎好像许久以前母亲的怀抱，颠簸又若即若离。<br/>困意爬上了他的意识。很快，他睡着了。</p><p>车厢中。<br/>很少有事情能够如此动摇一个以理性至上的人。<br/>除非是莫大的失误，比如手底下的人突然被杀了两个之类的大错。<br/>超乎计算的变量和错估的已知量，不平衡的算式和复杂的利益冲突。理性只有在碰到随心所欲时才会败下阵来。<br/>他很久没有如此不镇定了。虽然很希望现在立刻对那位小丑实施报复，但是计划还是应当一步一步地实行。蜘蛛是这样的，只有安排好每一根线的位置，才能形成密不透风的网。<br/>此时此刻，他是一名旅者。穿着一身较为休闲的衣裳，用绷带盖住额头显眼的刺青，他感觉自己很完美地融入了周边。<br/>他叫库洛洛，化名化得比较复杂，也涉及本人行踪和隐私，在此不便透露。<br/>目的未知，正在周游世界，没有归宿。<br/>列车哐当哐当地前行。他随意地在车厢里走动。虽说他是理性至上主义者，但是也不妨碍他用散步闲逛的方式来消耗不必要的能量。不如说，他就喜欢这样不必要地耗费能量。<br/>随意买来的书已经看完了。他跟着列车的步伐肆意行动，充满着和他平常行动时完全不同的作风——毕竟，他现在的计划，就是什么也不做，当一个旅者。<br/>已经经过了三个车厢，没有什么人对他投来过于关注的目光，也没有什么人特别引起他的兴趣。<br/>直到第四个车厢，他看见了一个人。一位少年。<br/>金色的头发，灰黑色的大衣，手里攥着书本，但是却已经睡着了。少年的眼睛紧紧地闭着，似乎在梦里见到了什么可怕的东西。<br/>他凝神盯了一会。是那本他刚刚看完的书。是一本讲述旅行奇闻的书籍，写得一般，内容味同嚼蜡，属于那种车站前台一定会卖的、给旅者解闷的无趣书。<br/>少年面前的座位空无一人。他四处张望了一会，确定没有任何人会来，就坐下来。</p><p>梦。又是梦。<br/>酷拉皮卡已经很久没有好好熟睡过了。<br/>一闭眼就望见用血填充的海洋，赤红色的大地，支离破碎的呜咽声，永夜一般的死寂。<br/>无数双眼睛盯着他，从上到下，从左到右，从前到后。<br/>他仿佛被钉在十字架上，接受着视线和鲜血的处刑。<br/>朦胧中，他感觉手心里的东西似乎被什么力量拿走了。<br/>和冬日里突然从暖房里走出一般，他在那一瞬间就惊醒了，直直地看向前方。<br/>“干什么？！”<br/>酷拉皮卡脱口而出。待他说完，他才后悔。眼前是一位大概25岁左右的西装黑发青年，坐在他对面，弯着腰，手里拿着他刚刚在看的那本书。<br/>那个人可能是在捡起他因为熟睡而脱落的书本而已。<br/>意识到冒犯了他人的好意，酷拉皮卡一时语塞。<br/>他很久没有和人如此亲密的交流过了。就算是陌生人，他也是冷漠对待。他不需要任何与这个世界的羁绊，他只要完成他的目的就好了。好在这个世界本来就很冷漠，只要酷拉皮卡不积极参与与他人的交涉，他人也自然不会找上门来。<br/>“这本书，我看过。”<br/>对面的男士微笑着说道。<br/>“是本很无趣的书。怪不得你睡着了。”<br/>“是……是吗？”<br/>酷拉皮卡脑子里全是方才梦境的恐怖场景，竟一时回想不起这本书到底说了些什么。他眨眨眼，看着眼前的男人。这个男人有一头黑发和一对黑色的眼睛，额头的地方用绷带缠住，耳畔是两个蓝色的耳坠。<br/>“嗯，是啊。你不用看完就知道了。”<br/>男人把书放在了他们之间的桌子上，但酷拉皮卡并没有拿起它。<br/>然后他们陷入了沉默。<br/>惊醒后酷拉皮卡也无法很快地陷入睡眠，他看向窗外。暮色又渐渐降临。灰黑色的树林宛若无底深渊，那之中又潜藏着无数危机。虽然列车的灯光和炉子都很暖，也抵不住丝丝从窗户缝中透出的冷风。<br/>开始下雨了。雨点像蠕虫一样附在玻璃窗上，一下一下地挪动着位置。空气变得更加湿冷。<br/>这令他想起了某个灯火通明的城市，某个同样落雨的夜晚。和仇人的对战只能显出他力量的渺小。那个他最后以念束缚的仇人头目，或许现在还在哪里作恶吧。<br/>但是现在他的力量还是不够，而且与他们对峙也许还会波及到曾经的友人，他决定先以收集眼珠为目的。<br/>“你认为——”<br/>静寂和沉思突然又被打破了。酷拉皮卡转过头来。那个男人在看着他。<br/>“你认为怎么报复他人比较好呢？”<br/>“……报复？”<br/>“就是复仇一类的。”<br/>“为什么这么问？”<br/>“因为我正在复习《基督山伯爵》。”<br/>黑发的男人举起手里的另一本书。是一本厚厚的精装书。<br/>“比方说，有个人突然陷害你，把你的财产都抢走了，也把你的家人、朋友都杀害了。你会怎么办？”<br/>“……”<br/>酷拉皮卡的神色变得凝重了起来。<br/>“以前我很难理解被掠夺者的心情，不过现在我好像渐渐体会到了。”<br/>“……是吗。”<br/>“你怎么想呢？”<br/>青年的黑色瞳孔定定地望着酷拉皮卡。可能是因为他的瞳色实在是太黑了，感觉像个无底深渊。酷拉皮卡被看得有些有点发毛，他特意转过头，不与此人直视。<br/>“如果是我的话，我会选择先好好埋葬和祭奠家人和朋友。不过，我永远不能原谅滥杀无辜的人。”<br/>“不错的回答。”<br/>男人好像很满意一样笑了笑，“不过你想过为什么那个人要陷害你吗？”<br/>“……” 酷拉皮卡想了一会再作答，“原因多种多样吧。可能是因为曾经有些过节，可能是因为贪图财产或者其他利益目的，也可能是因为……”<br/>“也可能是因为？”<br/>“不知道，我不知道怎么描述。”<br/>酷拉皮卡顿了顿，“就像是那种…，那种纯粹因为觉得人类痛苦的表情十分有趣而作恶的恶魔吧。”<br/>“嗯……这也是一种原因。这个世界上的确有不少杀人魔是以快乐为理由而杀人的。但我最近想到，或许还有一种新的作恶原因。” 黑发的青年说道。<br/>“是什么？”<br/>“因为想要挑战。挑战一种新的可能性。”<br/>“……害人有什么可能性而言，不也是建立在他人痛苦之上的折磨么？” 酷拉皮卡质疑道。<br/>“不不，你误会我了。就比方一个跳高运动员想要挑战自己的极限，他会去尝试更高的栏杆去翻越。他翻越了无数个更高的栏杆后，体育竞技场上已经没有合适他的栏杆了。所以他就去寻找高楼去翻越，最后高楼也无法满足他，他便去翻越大山。”<br/>“你的意思是，这个人想要试试看他能够挑战人类的道德底线而去不断作恶？”<br/>“或许是，或许不。可能和伙伴间的掰手腕竞赛一样吧。一开始只想着怎么赢掰手腕，后来就慢慢想着怎么在各方面超越他、打倒他，最后就想真真正正地‘杀害’他了。”<br/>“按照你的逻辑，既然选择了挑战，那为什么作恶者不直接对受害人本人下手，而选择了他的亲友？”<br/>“好问题，” 黑发的男人托腮想了想，笑了出来，“可能是因为作恶者没有自信杀死受害人吧，所以退而求其次，毁灭他周围比较好毁灭的人，比如手无寸铁的母亲和孩子。”<br/>“……真是残忍啊。” 酷拉皮卡道。<br/>“是吧。”<br/>“不过，有时候，伤害受害者本人带来的创伤，没有伤害受害者挚爱之人带来的创伤来得大。我是这么想的。” 酷拉皮卡想了想，又说道。<br/>“嗯，这也是一个理由。”<br/>黑发的男人又继续开始了他的阅读。车厢恢复了一如既往的宁静。<br/>酷拉皮卡眨了眨眼睛，对面的男人只是静静地阅读，什么声音也没有，也没有出格的动作。和他的对话像利刃一样的戳伤着酷拉皮卡。他从来不敢想，也想不明白为什么他的家人和朋友，还有他所有的血缘牵挂，会在一夜之间毁于一旦。他不知道为什么蜘蛛要杀害于他们。是因为有所过节么，为了利益么，是为了快乐么，还是为了……让苟活于世的他，在这个残忍的世间经历无穷无尽地的离别之苦呢。<br/>酷拉皮卡不明白。他张开手掌，一道又一道地伤痕昭示着他过度的训练和战斗。许久没休息，他的头很疼，他需要睡眠。<br/>在列车的颠簸中，他再一次倒向梦境。<br/>这次，是纯黑的、什么都没有的沉睡。</p><p>待酷拉皮卡在此醒来，天边已经泛了鱼肚白，而距离终点站却还有一些钟头。<br/>面前的男人正在吃早餐。一个普通又平凡的三文治，里面夹了酷拉皮卡喜欢的吞拿鱼。<br/>许久未进食，酷拉皮卡感到了一丝饥饿。但是似乎开口询问对面的男性三文治是哪里买的，又很是突兀。<br/>他想起他包里还有一些面包，虽然已经放了很久了。不过，当他想要打开包的时候，对面的青年叫住了他。<br/>“嗯，这是给你的。”<br/>桌上摆了一个一模一样的三文治。<br/>“……” 酷拉皮卡手里的动作和停了发条一样顿住了。过了一会，他默默地接过三文治。<br/>“谢谢。” 酷拉皮卡嗫嚅道。<br/>他已经很久没有和人说过感谢了。倒不如说，他已经很久没和人说过话了。他以前是个有言必出的人，说话说得也不少。不过近年来，他强迫自己和普通人拉开距离，所以也很少说话了。因为他知道，如果因为他的行动而牵扯了无辜的人，他是不会原谅自己的。<br/>“送你这个，是为了感谢你的昨天的精彩发言。”<br/>青年黑洞洞的双眼看着酷拉皮卡，一眨也不眨。<br/>酷拉皮卡刻意避开那个目光，只顾着吃手里的三文治。吞拿鱼真是好吃，他想。<br/>“谢谢。” 酷拉皮卡又说了一遍，“不过我只是你的一位萍水相逢而已，不必如此庄重。”<br/>“我不这么觉得。从上车的那一刻起，我就觉得这次旅途和以往不一样。”<br/>“是吗……可能预示着你会有什么好兆头吧。”<br/>金发的少年吃完了手里的三文治。他把三文治的外包装整整齐齐地叠好，放在桌子边缘。<br/>黑发的青年望着窗外渐渐浓密的阳光，道：<br/>“你看，东方的太阳又升起来了。”<br/>“……嗯，是这样的。和往常一样。” 酷拉皮卡应答道。<br/>“不，不一样。有一天它可能不会再升起，不到明日的这个时刻，你永远不会知道它会不会升起。”<br/>“和风…真像……” 他轻声说。<br/>“什么？” 男人似乎没有听清。<br/>“我说，在你的话里，太阳和风很像。”<br/>青年静静地听着，眼神没有从酷拉皮卡身上离开过，好像磁铁粘在铁石上那样。<br/>他很不喜欢那股目光，不知道为什么，感觉像被当做猎物一样对待。不过他对此人还是没有敌意，甚至，有点沉迷于和男人的对话。于是他继续说：<br/>“没有感觉到风之前，我们是不会知道它存不存在的。”<br/>黑发的男人好像对他的回答很有兴趣一样地点点头，接着道：<br/>“曾经有个预言师叫我往东边行进，说会有好兆头。但是现在我却往了西边。每当风朝着我的脸吹来，我就在想，它们和预言师说的那样，往了东边去，它们会遇到好事么？如果有，那又是什么呢？”<br/>“预言……我不相信那些。” 酷拉皮卡摇摇头。<br/>“有时候，你不得不相信。”<br/>男人的声音平稳，眼神却似乎更加深邃了。<br/>“虽然这样说有些自大……我认为，不符合常规的、超过理性分析的东西，几乎不存在于这个世界上。万事万物都应该有一个原因。” 酷拉皮卡自顾自地说道。<br/>“我也希望如此。”<br/>“同感。”<br/>光线一点一点地增强，蓝得如同绸缎一样的天空让人心情愉快。那是一种太过纯粹的蓝色。奇怪的是，同样是纯粹的颜色，夜色就总让酷拉皮卡有不好的回忆；同样的，过于纯粹的对面那个男人的眼神，也让酷拉皮卡感到一股莫名其妙的怪异。<br/>不过，和男人的对谈，还是让酷拉皮卡感到一阵愉快的。久违的和人进行非利益相关的对谈，着实使人放松。况且，这个男人在下列车后肯定不会与他有所联系。他的话匣子便渐渐地打开了：<br/>“这个问题有些突兀。但，你怎么看‘纯粹’？”<br/>“字面意义而言，纯粹就是没有杂质。” 黑发的男人笑了笑，好像为酷拉皮卡主动谈起话题而感到喜悦。<br/>“嗯。不过，太过纯粹的东西……是一件好事么？” 酷拉皮卡问道。<br/>“这个世界上无所好坏之分。只有通过对比，才出现了好坏。” 黑发的男人答道。<br/>“我也是这么想的。可是，有时候，我看到那些过于纯粹的东西，竟然会感到一些诡谲。”<br/>“比如？” 黑发的男人问。<br/>“黑色和黑夜，还有，恶。”<br/>“于我而言，世上没有善恶，只有利益。” 对面的人说。<br/>“那如果有一样东西，超越了利益范畴，你会怎么办？” 酷拉皮卡又问道。<br/>“你是指这个东西不以利益为目的而行动吗？”<br/>“是的。如同它只是为了行动而行动，没有任何其他的目的。” 金发的少年点点头。<br/>“那……真是难办啊。我就猜测不出它的行踪了，我也无法根据做出相应的应对方式。” 男人露出了些许困扰的神色。<br/>“对我来说，黑色、黑夜、还有恶，就是这样的东西。它们充满了未知，不为利益行动，也不为好玩行动，就只是为了行动而行动……我弄不明白，所以感到诡谲。” 酷拉皮卡一本正经地说。<br/>“那你也认为白色、白昼、和善也一样让人感到不适么？假设它们也是为了行动而行动。” 黑发的男人反问。<br/>“不，不会，因为它们不会做出破坏性的行为。只有当破坏性的行为充满了未知时，才会化作恐惧。如果是正常的行为，那甚至会成为惊喜。”<br/>“就像我突然送了你一个吞拿鱼三文治一样吗？” 黑发的男人又笑了起来。<br/>“……是，是吧。谢谢你。真的。” 酷拉皮卡被他的笑容和转折的话题吓了一下，有点不好意思地再次答谢。<br/>“这次该换我说，你不必如此客气。” 黑发的男人似乎很满意一样，继续说：<br/>“换个角度想。无论是白昼还是黑夜，白色还是黑色，善亦或是恶，只要它们是纯粹的，它们本质上都是一致的。它们都是为了行动而行动。因为那份纯粹，所以它们根本不会意识到自己的行为究竟属于哪一类。你明白吗？”<br/>“……” 酷拉皮卡陷入沉思。<br/>“假设有一天，白昼改了心意，不为任何理由而成为了黑夜；而有一天，成日作恶的人改头换面，不为任何理由而到处帮助他人。大部分人会认为它们变了，变得彻底。可从纯粹的角度看，它们都是一样的。都是因为行动而采取行动，也都是那么纯粹。”<br/>“或许是这样的吧。但是，我总觉得，不能把善恶混为一谈。这两个终究是不同的东西。从白昼变到黑夜，从善变到恶，归根结底还是一种改变。” 酷拉皮卡想了想，回答道。<br/>“哈哈，不过你一开始谈的只是‘纯粹性’啊。” 黑发的男人勾起嘴角，“‘纯粹性’而言，它们的确是一样的纯粹。”<br/>“这倒是没有错。我希望，所有的恶都能够变成善。正如我期盼白昼一样。” 酷拉皮卡看向窗外，此刻太阳已经快接近正中。阳光照射着大地，也透过窗口，将耀眼的金色洒在他们身上。<br/>“是吗？你真是一个很善良的人。正是这份善良，才让你害怕纯粹的恶吧。” 金色的阳光洒在黑发的男人身上，稍微把他的形象变得有些亮堂。<br/>“嗯。” 酷拉皮卡点点头，表示同意。<br/>“害怕那种无缘无故毫无理由的破坏，恐惧那种因为一时快乐而践踏他人的恶人，甚至……对没有理由没有规律的天灾感到惋惜。你是这样的人吧？” 黑发的男人说道。<br/>“……” 酷拉皮卡没有反对，静静地听着。<br/>“你希望这个世界有条有理，因而你可以根据这份条理，来帮助那些能够帮助的人。” 黑发的男人继续猜测道。<br/>“……我以前是这么想的，但我做不到了。我有别的要做的事情。” 酷拉皮卡眨了眨眼，又摇摇头。<br/>“有时候，人是会被命运所改变人生的道路的。” 青年评论道。<br/>“你怎么想呢？” 酷拉皮卡问。<br/>“我啊，我当然也祝愿这个世界是清晰有理的，这样能够比较好地做出应对，也不容易出错。” 黑发的男人不假思索道。<br/>“谨慎的作风。”<br/>“是啊，我的朋友也是如此评价我的。”<br/>青年保持着微笑，酷拉皮卡在某一瞬间觉得他的目光好像没有刚刚那么让人不适了，可能是阳光的原因，也可能是他的话语在某处和酷拉皮卡心里所想合拍了。<br/>列车飞快地驰骋，掠过翠绿的麦田，掠过建筑群集的城市，掠过开阔的河面，掠过山脉和峡谷，掠过森林和草原。太阳到达了正中，又移动到了西边。在呜呜声中，列车终于停下了。<br/>“终点站。终点站。”<br/>广播中毫无感情的机械女性声音不断重复着。黑发的青年起身，朝酷拉皮卡点了点头。<br/>“很高兴认识你。” 他伸出手，想要与酷拉皮卡握手，“在列车上的交谈很愉快。”<br/>金发的少年迟疑了一会，缓缓地伸出手。<br/>在他们双手交合的那一瞬间，酷拉皮卡感到一股深不可测的凉意。那个男人的手掌太过冰凉了，仿佛是下雨天时的玻璃窗，充满着和活着的物体不同的坚硬和冷峻。<br/>“谢谢你，我也很高兴。” 酷拉皮卡向他点点头。他整理好背包，离开座位，道：<br/>“那么，再见，素不相识的先生。”<br/>“是的，再见。一定还能再次见面的。”<br/>黑发的男人微笑着同他告别。下车后，他便朝着和酷拉皮卡相反的方向去了。<br/>暮色又一次降临。这一切的一切，不过是旅途之中无聊的对谈而已。和那本在车站卖的旅途逸事一般，杂乱无章又毫无头绪。<br/>酷拉皮卡查看着手中的地图，脑海里除了这次收集眼球的内容，却多了一些对那个男人的想法。那个男人……，虽然很有趣，条理也很清晰，也和自己一样是个利益为先的人，但的确是一个难以捉摸的人。黑色头发，白色的绷带，蓝色的耳坠，他的打扮看起来很普通，却又散发着一股不平凡的气息，那不平凡之中，又透出一丝暮色一般的不祥。究竟是哪里不祥呢？酷拉皮卡自己也说不清楚。<br/>他抬头看了看天空，启明星高悬在北方。晚风拂过他的面颊，吹动了他的金发。<br/>现在，忘记那些闲谈，该启程了。<br/>伴随着那阵吹向东边的晚风，酷拉皮卡向着那座西边城市出发。<br/>在彻底把注意力放在任务前的最后一刻，金发的少年脑海里闪过一个微小的、他自己都没有意识到的念头：<br/>希望这阵向东的风能给那位先生带来好兆头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>